


fiebre

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), trigger warning: gemas del infinito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Hay puntos que conectan cuando menos hacen falta.





	fiebre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitehard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/gifts).



> En respuesta a esta prompt del último retoaleatorio:
> 
> You are a fever I am learning to live with, and everything is happening at the wrong end of a very long tunnel.  
> — Straw House, Straw Dog

Steve muere. 

Tony despierta. 

 

*

 

Hay puntos que conectan cuando menos hacen falta. A Tony le sujetan la cabeza bajo el agua y su boca se abre sin resistencia, si había aire dentro se escapa en pequeñas burbujas que se pierden en lo negro del barreño. A veces es un barreño, a veces es una fuente, a veces está de nuevo perdido en la negrura espesa y asfixiante del espacio y su garganta duele igual que si hubiera tragado un puñado de arena. Cuando despierta esta vez, sigue contando el movimiento de los dedos entre su pelo. Está en un sofá rojo, en uno de los mejores burdeles de esta galaxia, y los surcos que dibujan los dedos de Steve le provocan una falsa sensación de seguridad que se cuela líquida en la taquicardia. Es algo que no le lleva inmediatamente a Afganistán, pero hace tiempo que las manos de Steve tampoco le llevan a nada bueno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —ha caído sobre su brazo y la opresión del pecho no se va. Steve lleva barba ahora. Le queda bien, pero qué no le queda bien a Steve. Se gira en el sofá y cierra los ojos, respira hondo, respira otra vez, sólo para demostrarse que puede— Espero que nadie me haya besado —exhala. 

Steve se ríe sobre él, le cae el flequillo sobre la frente. Tiene el pelo más oscuro, cuando se reencontraron Tony le dijo _te sienta bien ser un fugitivo_ , pero lo que quería decir es _no me toques, no te acerques, no hables conmigo_. Las cosas no salen como quieren, hay un titán loco que derrotar, Tony tiene arena en la garganta. Y dios, odia el espacio. 

 

*

 

Esta vez tiene sangre en las manos y las mejillas húmedas. Peter tiene los ojos rojos y el labio partido, “está haciendo algo a nuestra realidad, no sé qué es”. El teseracto brilla frente a él. 

—No toques eso, ¿quieres?

Le cuesta moverse y Peter ni siquiera tiene los guantes del traje puestos. “Pero…” 

—No toques eso.

 

*

 

Hay una vieja radio en la nave y Tony necesita tener las manos ocupadas. Hace años que no ve una de estas, hay cintas de cassette tiradas por todo el suelo de la sala. Cuando Steve se sienta a su lado le lanza una al regazo —”mira, tienen tu gusto musical”—. Ahora lleva el pelo más largo, bajo los fluorescentes se deja ver incluso más oscuro. Lee los títulos con atención y su expresión le recuerda a aquella noche en casa de Clint, cuando tanteaban algo frágil y quebradizo entre ellos. 

—Es el gusto de Sam, en realidad.  
—Tanto monta…

Le tiemblan tanto las manos que deja caer la llave inglesa. 

—¿Quieres dejar eso?  
—No, realmente no. 

Steve resopla y ahí está de nuevo, manos al pelo, nariz arrugada. Cuando apoya la barbilla sobre el hombro de Tony, se siente desplomar unos milímetros. Steve le agarra la mano, apoya los dedos entre los nudillos. 

—¿No puedes dejar de pensar —comienza, se libra de la mano de Steve de manera brusca—, que si alguna de estas cosas falla ya está? ¿Caput? —gesticula a su alrededor, a la nave, a Steve, a sí mismo.  
—Estás hablando con una persona que estrelló un avión con él dentro. 

La risa de Steve es cálida, líquida, se cuela en su estómago y le hace cosas. “De alguna manera eso no me tranquiliza, Capi.” Se deja acercar de igual manera, un beso superficial y corto, la barba de Steve cosquillea contra su cuello cuando se separan. 

—Saldremos de esta, siempre salimos. 

_No siempre_. 

No. 

Hay algo mal con esa escena. 

 

*

 

Las heridas de Steve aún humean. _Está haciendo algo a nuestra realidad_. Tony se frota los ojos con fuerza, hasta que sólo ve motas blancas y cuerpos, cuerpos, cuerpos. Recuerda haber escuchado algo parecido. _Por qué no nos salvaste_ , pero Steve nunca dijo eso, nunca tuvo que hacerlo. 

La mano le aprieta la garganta y es púrpura y enorme, Tony tiene arena en la garganta de nuevo, nota como el aire se le escapa.

 

*

 

Cuando despierta hay un brazo alrededor de su cintura. “¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?” murmura contra la mandíbula de Steve. Se le escapa para enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y murmura algo que Tony no escucha, se amolda a él como mantequilla. Toda la habitación está cargada de salitre, olvidaron cerrar la ventana y ahora hay un sol horrendo y traidor colándose por la ventana. Es extraño. Steve suele salir a correr. Antes de que amanezca. Steve solía—

 

*

 

Alguien está gritando su nombre, le saca la cabeza fuera del agua. No del agua. Sólo—

Escupe sangre. “Tonytonytony”, Steve se ha quitado los guantes para buscarle el pulso.

 

*

 

En el funeral de Steve alguien dice “mírale, está tan borracho que ni siquiera puede hablar” mientras se aleja. Nadie dice _le dio tal paliza que le estalló el bazo_ , pero es el tipo de cosas que Tony se guarda para sí mismo. Rhodey le espera junto al coche, altísimo, uniformado, Tony cree que va a vomitar antes de llegar. La boca— La boca le sabe a sangre.

 

*

 

Hay puntos que conectan cuando menos hacen falta. Cuando Thor destruye el guantelete, todo alrededor de Tony colapsa. No puede respirar, no puede moverse, sólo hay luz y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Quiere gritar al resto que se pongan a salvo, pero no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar, porque ha visto antes a Thor, ha visto antes mjölnir, han luchado codo con codo, pero esto es diferente. Se hunde en la superficie verde del asteroide y la energía fluye a través de él, en él. Aterrador, imponente, magnífico. Tony no cree en Dios, pero comienza a creer en algunos dioses.

 

*

 

—Peter no puede estar en un burdel, su tía me mataría. ¿Te he hablado de la tía de Peter?  
—Tony, te vas a matar. 

No lo hace, Thor se ha encargado de ello, y Tony… Tony puede andar derecho. Más o menos. Su dios nórdico está hablando con un tipo que lleva capa y tiene cara de caballo al fondo de la habitación. “Ey, ¿crees que tiene _todo_ lo que tiene un caballo?”

Steve pone _esa cara_. “Esta no es la conversación que esperaba tener contigo, la verdad.”

Tony chasquea la lengua. 

—Bueno, todos esperamos cosas de la gente que no nos dan. 

 

*

 

Peter tiene un cuaderno en el regazo sobre el que tacha furiosamente. “Eh, novato.” Le lanza una bolsa de cacahuetes contra el hombro. “Vas a quedarte ciego si sigues con eso.” Tiene un lapicero entre los dientes, sacude la cabeza sin mirar a Tony. 

—Diecisiete saltos temporales, Tony, esto es increíblemente guay. 

Tony enarca las cejas. 

—Señor Stark —se corrige—. Terrible —carraspea—. Manipulación temporal, lo peor.  
—Ese es el espíritu. 

 

*

 

El problema es—

El problema es, que Tony cierra los ojos y no sabe qué es qué. 

Steve le acorrala en la nave antes de que pueda evitarlo. Sólido y real _real_ real. Se lleva la mano a la sien como si fuera a saludar, Tony recuerda el cosquilleo de esa barba contra su cuello y no sabe si—

—Quería darte las gracias —titubea, sonríe esa sonrisa que hace que Tony tenga quince años y odie con todo su ser todo lo que su padre quiere de él—. Por el escudo. 

Se encoge de hombros. 

—Alguien tenía que cubrirte el culo, ¿no?

Hay una cicatriz cerca de su pecho que es de Steve, posterior al extremis, posterior a la metralla. Sola y exclusivamente de Steve. 

—¿Podemos no hacer eso? ¿Podemos…? —levanta una mano hacia Tony, que nota la arena en la garganta y piensa: es el momento de despertar. 

No hay agua, pero hay espacio y negrura y hay sólo una pequeña capa de metal que les separa de la nada. Las siguientes palabras son las más difíciles, porque siente como si su boca hubiera dejado de funcionar. Steve frente a él, cabello desaliñado, uniforme sucio, ojeras que resaltan bajo los fluorescentes. Diecisiete posibilidades diferentes pasan por su mente. Steve no miente o no se va o le destruye, por completo, o hablan y hablan y _hablan_ hasta que ya no les quedan más palabras. Tony está exhausto. 

—No me hagas esto ahora. 

Cada palabra es como una lija, y Steve deja caer la mano, se cuadra con ese deje absurdo del crío que ha crecido demasiado rápido, que parece que aún no encuentra el control dentro de su propio cuerpo. A Tony se le escapa una sonrisa, muy a su pesar.


End file.
